


True Love fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [18]
Category: True Love (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Holly

  
  
  
  
_Odyssey on odyssey_  
_And land over land._  
_Creeping and crawling_  
_Like the sea over sand._  
  
_Still I follow heartlines on your hand._  



	2. Holly

  
  
  
  
_I carry Sorrow, a grey_  
_bird, sluggish, in my chest._  



	3. Holly

  
  
  
  
_You are, at once, both the quiet and the confusion of my heart._  



End file.
